LES LARMES DE MON COEUR
by marianclea
Summary: Nouveau défi Destiel Addict sur le thème "Rien qu'une larme". Post saison 8. Castiel et Dean se fâchent dans le bunker des hommes de lettres. La suite à l'intérieur.


**DEFI : Rien qu'une larme**

**Synopsis : Les anges ne pleurent pas. Pourquoi le feraient-ils ? Ils sont imperméables à la moindre émotion. Mais ce jour là, une larme perla à l'oeil de Castiel. **

* * *

**Les larmes de mon coeur**

**Dans le bunker des hommes de lettres…**

Des voix d'homme retentissaient. L'air était saturé de testostérone et de sentiments confus.

Les cris fusaient.

Bien qu'il ait envie de frapper Castiel pour les propos qu'il lui tenait, Dean tentait de garder son sang froid et laissait l'ancien ange se libérer de son carcan, de ses doutes, de ses angoisses, et surtout de sa colère.

Tout ce courroux qu'il contenait depuis plusieurs mois. Depuis Metatron et sa tromperie. Depuis la chute inexorable des anges, de ses frères et sœurs d'armes en une nuit d'horreur, sur cette Terre maudite. Depuis cette humanité imposée à tous par sa faute, par ses seuls choix.

Sa voix grave et puissante résonnait contre les murs. Ses mots étaient durs, cinglants tant envers son interlocuteur que vers lui-même.

Il s'extériorisait enfin. Il avait fallu du temps et une broutille quelconque mais pour la première fois Castiel embrassait réellement son côté « HUMAIN ». Dans tous les sens du terme.

Dean observait Castiel éprouver ce sentiment violent qui n'était point dans sa nature réservée. Lui d'habitude si maître de ses émotions se révélait sous un nouveau jour fort intéressant.

Il devait reconnaître que lui rappeler constamment qu'il était un « bébé en trench-coat » n'aidait pas l'ange à s'intégrer dans cette vie qui était désormais la sienne. Et à cet instant il le réalisait encore. Il savait pourtant que cette expression blessait l'ange systématiquement alors même qu'elle était l'expression de son affection cachée pour lui mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'ironiser. On ne se changeait pas. Mais aujourd'hui était selon toute vraisemblance le jour de trop.

Sous son regard averti, l'ex ange peu communicatif qu'était Castiel avait donné libre cours à sa fureur.

Son corps parlait pour lui.

Ses poings se serraient et se desserraient en cadence. Ses jointures blanchissaient parfois lorsqu'il s'appuyait trop violemment sur la table en chêne.

Son port de tête se penchait en avant dans un signe de défi. A croire qu'il ne serait pas contre à en venir aux mains. Un corps à corps physique pour évacuer la tension accumulée au cours de ces derniers mois l'intéressait au plus haut point. Bien qu'il ne pensa pas à ce type de corps à corps avec l'ange. Quoique... Cette pensée fit sourire Dean. Ce qui lui valut une nouvelle salve de reproches de Cas comme quoi il l'entendait mais ne l'écoutait pas. Comme toujours.

Et voilà que l'éternelle impavidité de Castiel laissait place à un visage typiquement humain. Ses traits s'enflammaient.

Ses lèvres se pinçaient. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractaient. Ses joues rougissaient sous l'afflux de sang.

Ses yeux étincelaient de rage et d'un « je ne sais quoi » renforçant la zone d'ombre bleutée. Ses pupilles se dilataient. Ils brillaient de mille feux et Dean se laissait embarquer par ses iris sombres.

Ses mots, qui étaient toujours posés et souvent en décalage avec la réalité du terrain et de la situation, se vulgarisaient. Il lui arrivait parfois de dire « merde » ou « trou du cul » lorsque la situation lui échappait.

Il faut dire qu'à force de le côtoyer, Castiel avait étoffé son vocabulaire bien qu'il s'en serve peu et toujours à bon escient. Dean était plutôt fier de lui. Dans un sens il se disait que si Castiel ne serait jamais très à l'aise en société, il saurait a minima se défendre verbalement sans parler de ses réflexes physiques qu'il avait conservé.

Alors qu'il s'égarait dans les méandres de ses pensées, Dean réalisa soudain que la pièce était devenue silencieuse. Trop silencieuse.

Se reprenant, il fut stupéfait de voir Castiel essayer de décamper par la voie des airs sans y parvenir. Sa colère était si intense qu'il en avait oublié le côté définitif de son humanité. Il aurait beau se concentrer de toutes ses forces il ne pourrait jamais fuir. Le fuir. Du moins pas de cette manière. L'image était si saisissante de réalisme qu'il éclata d'un rire franc que ne goûta point Castiel.

Ce rire interrompit la manœuvre de l'ange et accentua également sa fureur. Mais d'autres émotions prenaient le pas sur ce sentiment nouveau qui l'assaillait. Il menaçait de perdre le contrôle total à chaque instant et il ne le souhaitait pas en sa présence. Il n'avait plus qu'un seul choix. Partir. Partir avant de dire des choses qu'il regretterait le reste de sa vie et de son éternité.

Vert de rage, Castiel se détourna de lui. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée et ouvrit la porte à la volée. Sans un regard en arrière, il s'enfuit son trench-coat flottant autour de lui.

Médusé Dean n'avait pas eu le temps de réagir. Il l'interpella et grommela en vain :

- Cas, buddy, attends. Mais putain reviens !

Dean se tut. Il ne tourna pas son regard vers la droite où il savait trouver son frère et son expression « je t'avais bien prévenu ». Inutile de lui demander un coup de main dans cette affaire. Il s'était mis lui-même dans la merde, il allait devoir s'en tirer seul.

Secouant la tête de dépit, il enfila sa veste en cuir et rejoignit l'encadrement de la porte restée ouverte. Sans se retourner, il ajouta :

- J'y vais. Ne m'attends pas... Ne nous attends pas.

Il se fondit dans le crépuscule. Une nouvelle chasse à l'ange s'ouvrait.

**XXX**

Dans un coin à peine éclairé de la salle, Samuel avait observé son frère et l'ami qu'était devenu Castiel se chercher querelle.

Cette dispute couvait déjà depuis quelque temps mais le fait que Castiel ait été un ange avait retardé ses effets. Ce dernier était beaucoup plus patient et tenace que les hommes en général. Il prenait sur lui depuis six longs mois. Il ne parlait pas beaucoup avant. Son rôle dans les forces armées célestes se limitant à l'observation de l'espèce humaine. Et sa nouvelle humanité imposée par un ange mégalomane ne l'incitait pas davantage.

Tout son être enfermait ses plaies, ses blessures ouvertes qui ne s'étaient jamais refermées ni cicatrisées. Son âme plurimillénaire endurerait pour l'éternité les tourments incessants liés à son lamentable échec. Car dans son malheur, il avait conservé la mémoire de son passé. Les rares survivants de la chute céleste n'avaient conservé aucun souvenir de leur vie d'ange. Leurs hôtes avaient simplement repris leurs places comme si ils avaient dormi pendant un laps de temps. Ils avaient repris le cours de leur vie avec plus ou moins de facilité. Tous sauf lui. Et cela avait manqué le détruire à jamais.

Il avait souvent prévenu Dean qu'un jour celui qu'il appelait familièrement Cas en aurait plus qu'assez de son comportement inapproprié et de ses remarques puériles dispensées à tout bout de champ. Comme d'habitude, Dean avait fait la sourde oreille. Il l'avait rembarré se cachant derrière son masque d'ironie mais il savait avoir vu juste. Il en détenait la preuve sous ses yeux.

Il se rappelait avec exactitude du jour où Castiel avait frappé à la porte du bunker. Il commençait à peine à se remettre des blessures infligées lors des épreuves ordonnées par les tablettes pour fermer les portes des enfers.

C'était lui qui lui avait ouvert, Dean s'étant absenté pour faire le plein de victuailles.

A la vue de son visage émacié et cerné, il avait su que l'ancien ange était mal en point. Et qu'il n'était là que pour une seule chose : mourir. Son regard était si clair dans la broussaille de ses traits. Il avait simplement esquissé une ombre de sourire à sa vue et avait prononcé un seul mot avant de s'effondrer sur le pas de la porte : "Dean".

Tant bien que mal, et au prix de nombreuses douleurs et courbatures, il l'avait installé sur le lit de Dean.

Il avait profité de son inconscience pour détailler ses vêtements immuables : son trench-coat beige délavé, sale et tâché de sang séché, son costume élimé et déchiré par endroit. Le creux de ses traits, la finesse de ses poignets, le visage mangé par une barbe de plusieurs jours.

Il n'eut pas besoin de chercher bien loin l'explication à son état de délabrement physique sans compter son état moral : Castiel avait purement et simplement décidé de se laisser mourir. Les ténèbres qui avaient ruiné son monde étaient de son seul fait. Il était l'unique responsable de la mort de milliers de ses frères et sœurs célestes, de sa famille, du chaos sur Terre. Il pensait mériter sa mort. Nul ne devrait le pardonner pour ses actes. Y compris les Winchester. Il devait être puni pour ses péchés. Ce serait son ultime sacrifice pour effacer ses fautes et tenter de se pardonner.

Dean ne lui avait jamais parlé de l'épisode dépressif de Castiel à leur retour du Purgatoire. Il l'avait deviné seul. Mais un être angélique avait-il seulement le droit de songer à un tel acte blasphématoire ? Le suicide. Le mot interdit flottait entre eux.

Il s'était relevé difficilement et s'était assis dans le fauteuil près du lit. Il l'avait veillé comme on veille un frère.

Ses pensées tourbillonnaient quant à l'avenir de Castiel. Aurait-il seulement la volonté de se battre ? Il avait tout perdu. Il avait lutté en vain. Il comprenait son souhait et respectait sa décision. Mais il connaissait aussi son frère et la demande de Castiel même muette allait vite être tranchée. Et certainement pas dans la douceur.

Au retour de Dean, deux heures plus tard, il avait cédé la place à son aîné que l'ange était venu quérir pour le libérer de ses maux. Il ne sut jamais ce qui se dit entre eux cette nuit là. Aucun son n'avait filtré de la chambre. Ni cris, ni pleurs. Mais au petit matin son frère avait le regard fatigué et lourd de non-dit.

Depuis entre soins et discussions, Samuel et lui avaient pris le temps d'apprendre à se connaître, à partager, à échanger. Leur soif de connaissance était identique et le savoir de l'ange était illimité. Ils leur arrivaient de passer des heures perdus dans les ouvrages de la bibliothèque sous le regard dégoûté de Dean qui ne prisait pas ce genre de détente.

Les épreuves traversées avec les tablettes avaient tissé un lien fragile entre eux. Différent de celui que Dean partageait avec l'ange mais ce lien existait. Un lien forgé par le partage de douleurs similaires et surtout par l'amour qu'ils vouaient l'un et l'autre à Dean.

Castiel n'avait pas eu besoin de le verbaliser. Au contraire de son frère, Sam n'était pas aveugle. L'ange avait toujours eu un faible pour « cet humain à sa charge ». Il avait pris tous les risques pour lui. Il l'avait sauvé de la perdition en le tirant des enfers. Il s'était rebellé contre sa propre famille pour le soutenir lors de l'Apocalypse. Il l'avait même suivi jusqu'au Purgatoire. Et maintenant il avait même chuté pour lui.

Mais Dean ne voyait rien ou alors il ne voulait rien voir. Il était tellement plus facile de nier l'évidence que de faire face à ses sentiments. Pourtant il était clair pour tout le monde, amis comme ennemis, qu'ils étaient destinés l'un à l'autre. A chaque pas qui les éloignait l'un de l'autre, un autre pas les ramenait irrémédiablement vers leur âme soeur.

Il les avait vu se chercher si longtemps tous les deux qu'il n'était même pas certain qu'ils en soient conscients. Ils partageaient tant : leur sacrifice pour l'être aimé, leur famille avant tout. Leurs disputes, leurs regards et leurs attitudes étaient si éloquentes. Si représentatives des sentiments qui les animaient. Et pourtant aucun des deux ne semblait disposer à agir et à avouer le secret de leur coeur.

Il se souvenait encore de cette conversation surréaliste dans une chambre d'hôtel où Castiel avait déclaré devant un Dean abasourdi qu'ils partageaient "un lien profond". Il n'avait pas été plus avant dans ses explications au regard outré de son protégé. En sa qualité d'ange, il ignorait sans doute la portée d'une telle parole pour un être comme Dean Winchester, handicapé des sentiments comme il l'était. Mais aujourd'hui ce lien était toujours là. Malgré les blessures, malgré les trahisons, malgré les mensonges. Oui ce lien que Dean s'évertuait à ignorer depuis des années, maintenant il allait devoir y faire face. Et il était plus que temps.

**XXX**

**Quelque part sur la colline près du bunker des hommes de lettres…**

Le coeur battant à tout rompre, il avait cessé sa course lorsqu'il avait atteint le sommet de la colline. Les mains en appui sur ses cuisses, il laissa à son corps le temps de reprendre une respiration normale. Sa vue était semble-t-il brouillée par un liquide transparent qu'il chassa avec ses doigts.

Surpris et fasciné par la texture, Castiel observa la goutte d'eau salée perlant sur le bout de son index.

Depuis quand était-il capable d'un tel prodige ?

Les larmes étaient l'expression d'une émotion du domaine des hommes. Or sa qualité d'ange l'en dispensait naturellement. Et pourtant la preuve du contraire se manifestait devant ses yeux.

ll tiqua. Il avait simplement oublié qu'il n'était plus ange mais homme de chair et de sang.

Du guerrier céleste simple observateur d'une humanité en décadence ne restait rien. Juste une âme éternelle prisonnière d'un corps terrestre. Sa grâce s'était envolée avec Metatron. Elle avait servi à déchoir ses frères et soeurs immortels et les bannir sur une Terre en perdition. Une part de lui était morte avec eux cette nuit là. Il avait voulu mourir, payer ses erreurs. De multiples fois. Mais il n'était jamais passé à l'acte. Quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un l'avait toujours retenu. Il avait du là encore reconnaître son échec. Il lui était manifestement impossible de l'abandonner.

Six mois maintenant qu'il survivait dans le corps du défunt Jimmy Novak. Si auparavant, sa grâce lui permettait de pallier au désagrément d'un vaisseau, aujourd'hui il devait prendre soin du corps qui l'hébergeait. A présent ce corps lui appartenait. Entièrement et définitivement. Et il devait reconnaître qu'il n'en avait pas toujours pris grand soin. Si par malheur il se blessait dans l'avenir, il ne pourrait jamais se régénérer. Sa grâce n'effacerait ni les plaies ni les cicatrices. Elles s'ancreraient dans sa chair comme autant de lames empoisonnées pour lui rappeler sa condition d'homme.

Ses larmes seraient-elles un écho de son vaisseau humain qui se manifestait à lui et essayait de lui transmettre une information capitale ? Pourtant l'âme de Jimmy Novak avait depuis longtemps rejoint son lieu de repos éternel : le Paradis. Cela ne se pouvait pas. Il devait donc chercher ailleurs une explication rationnelle à cette nouvelle émotion.

Et la réponse fut prompte. Un seul être arrivait à le pousser dans ses retranchements. Un être dont il aurait aimé pouvoir s'éloigner mais dont le sort s'acharnait à vouloir les réunir à tout prix.

Dean Winchester. L'Elu de Dieu. L'Homme pour qui il avait mis son âme en péril. L'être qu'il aimait au delà de toute logique, de toute prudence.

Sa passion pour cet homme était né de la reconstruction de son âme dans les profondeurs des enfers. Bien qu'ange, la pureté de cet être l'avait embrasé. Sa grâce avait tremblé sous le plaisir de la découverte. Depuis ce jour, il ne l'avait jamais vraiment quitté. Il avait toujours été présent dans les meilleurs et les pires moments de son existence.

Dean humain s'était révélé fort distrayant. Son caractère emporté, ses répliques assassines, son humour à la Winchester... Mais derrière son masque de pitre, Castiel percevait la détresse de son âme et sa quête éperdue d'un bonheur qu'il ne trouverait jamais. Ses multiples barrières pour se protéger de ce qu'il désirait le plus : être aimé pour lui sans attente, sans condition. Juste lui.

Castiel avait bien tenté de lui montrer à sa manière parfois inadaptée qu'il comptait pour lui mais il l'avait systématiquement rabroué et remis à sa place.

Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus tenter une approche purement amicale ? Mis à part au Purgatoire, Dean ne lui avait jamais manifesté la moindre affection. Sauf lorsqu'il sollicitait son aide pour lui et son frère utilisant à bon escient les mots qui le convaincrait de se joindre à leur chasse.

Ensemble ou séparés, ils avaient traversé toutes les épreuves que son Père s'était plu à placer en travers de leur route. Mais aujourd'hui, il voulait sa liberté. Une liberté que Dean, inconsciemment, ne désirait pas lui accorder.

Dean s'accrochait à lui. Ou plus exactement à l'image d'un être qui n'existait plus. Et Castiel lui en voulait. Il avait déjà tant de mal à accepter ce fait de ne plus être ange et Dean lui se plaisait à le lui rappeler de manière récurrente.

Ce soir n'avait pas fait exception. Et il avait craqué. Il s'était libéré de ce poids qui lui pesait depuis des mois. Avec ses mots maladroits et malhabiles, ses gestes brusques.

Il savait que Samuel ne dirait rien. Il y avait longtemps que ce dernier avait compris de quoi il retournait. Il l'aimait bien, il devait l'avouer. Les premières années, il le considérait comme un danger potentiel pour son protégé. Finalement, les épreuves les avaient rapprochés à un point qu'il ne soupçonnait pas. Sa présence tranquille aussi l'avait apaisé plus sûrement que toutes les remarques de Dean sur son état de santé précaire. Pas que Dean lui veuille du mal mais il ne savait pas s'exprimer autrement que par des exhortations à son encontre. A la longue, il s'en lassait. Cela ne l'aidait en rien et le plongeait davantage dans la dépression.

Il avait pris sa décision depuis un moment déjà. Il avait juste retardé l'échéance espérant un miracle qui n'arriverait jamais. Dean ne le verrait jamais autrement que comme un « bébé en trench-coat » alors même qu'il était déjà homme.

Bien sûr, son coeur se serrait à l'idée de les quitter mais il le devait. Pour lui.

Il devait suivre sa voie. Sans lui.

Leur lien ne se briserait jamais mais Dean devait l'accepter et le laisser partir pour mieux revenir.

Il devait s'apprendre et ne plus dépendre.

**XXX**

Perdu dans ses pensées, Castiel n'avait pas entendu Dean le rejoindre.

Ce dernier n'avait pas eu besoin de le localiser. Simplement de suivre son instinct de chasseur.

Inconsciemment, il était certain de le trouver là. Sur ce promontoire qui dominait la vallée environnante. Cas avait toujours aimé les lieux isolés perdus dans les bois. Souvenir d'un passé à jamais révolu où il avait encore la foi.

Accolé à un arbre, il l'observait contempler son doigt comme si il s'était agi d'une nouvelle merveille du monde.

Cas l'étonnerait toujours. Il devait le reconnaître.

Malgré ses millénaires d'observation, son incapacité à vivre en humain était flagrante. Mais il devait louer ses efforts.

Depuis qu'il les avait rejoint, son attitude avait changé. L'humanité latente de l'ange prenait chaque jour davantage de place et bientôt l'ange qu'il avait été aurait complètement disparu. Et cela l'angoissait. Plus qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais.

L'heure du choix avait sonné. Il le savait. Il avait cherché par tous moyens à provoquer cet événement. Mais à présent qu'il devait l'affronter, il n'était plus sûr d'avoir les armes nécessaires pour mener et emporter la victoire.

Que devait-il faire ? Il savait bien que Castiel n'avait qu'un désir. Partir et vivre loin de ces souvenirs sordides, chercher la rédemption au travers de ses actions. Découvrir la réalité d'une vie normale d'un citoyen lambda. Seulement lui, Dean Winchester, le lui refusait au seul motif qu'il ne souhaitait pas le perdre. Encore.

Il connaissait son inclination pour cet être hors du commun qui avait envahi son existence depuis cinq années. Mais il s'était promis de ne jamais lui avouer car il était homme avant tout.

Pourtant il aimait Cas. A sa manière. Brute et forte, sans sentimentalisme exacerbé. Sa vie de chasseur sans attache amoureuse le desservait. Il ne savait pas le lui montrer ou si mal. Oui parfois il s'était servi de lui mais il avait toujours eu de l'attachement pour cet être céleste. Et sa sévérité n'avait d'égale que l'affection qu'il lui portait. Et ce soir, il devrait se mettre à nu pour obtenir ce qu'il désirait si ardemment.

Il choisit de faire le premier pas et s'approcha de Cas dont le profil se dessinait sur l'herbe.

Homme de l'ombre, il s'était glissé vers lui sans un bruit. Alors qu'il parvenait à ses côtés, son pied se posa par inadvertance sur une brindille. Le craquement sinistre fit se retourner un Castiel aux aguets, son poignard divin entre ses mains. En une microseconde, il fondait sur lui prêt à l'utiliser. Dean eut à peine le temps de le héler :

- Cas ! Arrête ! C'est moi. Dean !

Immédiatement leurs regards vert contre bleu se croisèrent.

Castiel abaissa son arme lorsqu'il reconnut l'auteur de ce son. Quelques centimètres de plus et Castiel enfonçait son arme dans les côtes. Il avait eu chaud. A l'avenir la prudence serait de mise. L'ange avait d'excellents réflexes malgré la perte de sa grâce.

Silencieux, l'ange le lâcha et fit disparaître son poignard. Il s'éloigna de plusieurs pas et évita son regard. Délibérément.

Sa voix rauque s'éleva dans l'air chaud de cette fin de soirée :

- Dean... Que viens-tu faire ici ? N'as-tu pas assez joué avec moi ? Me crois-tu si insensible pour ne jamais remarquer à quel point tes remarques me blessent ? A quel point je n'en peux plus de toutes ces gamineries ? A quel point j'en souffre ?

- Cas, je...

- Laisse-moi finir, tu veux. Je ne me répéterais pas. Je suis las, vidé de cette existence. Je pars Dean. J'en ai soupé des monstres, de l'enfer, du purgatoire, de toi. Je dois vivre. Et non survivre. Tel est le destin imposé aux anges déchus.

- Mais... Enfin...

- Pas de mais, Dean. Rien de ce que tu pourrais dire ne m'empêcherait d'accomplir ce que je dois. Ma décision est déjà fixée. Je suis libre. Je n'ai pas besoin de ton assentiment même si il m'agréerait.

Il se tut et le fixa de ses yeux trop clairs et trop brillants à son goût. Dean prit la réelle mesure de ses propos. Il répliqua sur un ton mordant :

- Vraiment ? Tu crois que je n'ai aucun moyen de t'arrêter ?

- Effectivement, je le pense.

Dean réflechissait rapidement. Castiel avait raison sur un point. Son obstination gagnerait à coup sûr et il devrait baisser les armes. Mais il n'était pas encore vaincu. Il allait abattre une carte dont il pensait ne jamais avoir à se servir. Une carte qu'il conservait au plus profond de son coeur. Respirant profondément, il se lança. Advienne que pourra.

Si Castiel s'attendait à une réaction à la Winchester, il ne s'attendait clairement pas à cet assaut soudain sur sa personne.

En une fraction de seconde, Dean l'enlacait et le serrait fermement dans ses bras puissants. Sa main agrippait sa nuque. Il l'incitait à relever son visage et se dirigeait vers ses lèvres fermes et charnues. Son regard accompagnait ses gestes.

Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre mouvement ni de prononcer le moindre mot que les lèvres de Dean scellait les siennes en un baiser. Mais ce baiser n'était pas angélique. Il était à leur image : explosif et affamé. Cherchant à lui échapper, Castiel ouvrit légèrement la bouche. Dean en profita pour se glisser dans la moiteur de son ange et partir à la conquête de sa jumelle dans un corps à corps sensuel. Ils haletaient de désir.

Le manque d'air s'accentuant, il se recula de quelques millimètres pour observer les réactions de son ange. Il fut saisi par l'image sexy qu'il lui renvoyait : les yeux à demi clos, les joues rosies, les lèvres légèrement enflées.

Satisfait, il le fixa droit dans les yeux et lui asséna :

- Et maintenant. Tu as quelque chose à ajouter ?

Mais Castiel n'avait rien à répondre. Perdu par ces nouvelles sensations, il revivait cet instant magique où son corps avait touché de son plein gré l'homme de ses nuits éveillées. Il écoutait les battements de son coeur pulser à ses oreilles. Son corps tremblait. Des frissons le saisissaient dans chaque recoin de son être. Il s'était instinctivement rapproché du corps de son vis à vis. Ses mains avaient enlacé sa taille pour y prendre appui. Aussi surpris soit-il il avait répondu au baiser de Dean. Comme si sa vie en dépendait... Et c'était vrai.

- Bien. La discussion est close.

S'éloignant de quelques centimètres, il ne le lâcha pas pour autant et le dirigea vers un amas de petits rochers où ils pourraient s'asseoir et poursuivre leurs découvertes.

Castiel ne pipa mot et se laissa conduire. Leur relation venait de prendre un nouveau tournant pour le moins inattendu.

La main de Dean se crispa autour de ses doigts et sa voix résonna soudain à son oreille :

- Je tiens à toi Cas. Comme à personne. Et je t'interdis de me quitter. Maintenant et jamais.

Castiel lui serra la main en retour. Il n'y avait rien à ajouter.

Ils regardèrent les nuages se parer de toutes les nuances colorées propres au crépuscule. Sur leur droite, le premier quart de lune se levait. A l'opposé l'étoile du nord scintillait guidant les âmes et les voyageurs perdus dans le monde.

Silencieux, ils observèrent le soleil d'été rougeoyant se coucher sur les heures sombres de leur passé. L'aube à venir serait promesse de vie. Une vie liée à jamais et unie par un amour infini.

**Fin**

* * *

**Voilà.**

**Au plaisir de vous lire.**

**Marianclea**


End file.
